


I don't care (?)

by margesimpson



Series: operation: get my nemesis with my dad back together [5]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Face Slapping, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margesimpson/pseuds/margesimpson
Summary: Dib has to try again with some unexpected help





	I don't care (?)

The harder Dib pushed forward, the harder Zim pushed back. "Let me in, Zim! I need to talk to you!" 

"No! I'm sick of your stupid voice and your stupid ideas! If you're not here to kill me, then LEAVE!" 

"You are being RIDICULOUS-" 

Suddenly, Dib was falling face forward to the floor. Zim had run back to the kitchen, and from the smell, Dib could tell something was burning. 

He saw Gir standing beside him as he lifted his head. The little robot seemed strangely anxious."I start the fire to make Master stop," he clarified for Dib. "You's better start talk soon!" 

Oh, right. 

"Zim!" Dib shouted. Zim suddenly popped in from the kitchen, wearing slightly burnt mittens. "What do you want, Dib!?" 

"Come with me to Membrane Labs and talk to my dad! Like, right now!" Dib said hurriedly, not knowing what other way to phrase it. His time was running out. He had taken a break in the middle of his biking, growing tired quickly, which made him worried, but he should focus on the topic on hand. 

"No," Zim stated simply, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"Oh, come on, just-" 

"I don't understand you humans. You dedicated your life to killing me, and here's the golden opportunity, but you refuse. Now, Gir!" 

Dib watched as said robot squeaked his way over to Zim. 

"I'm going to need you to escort this-" 

And, with his mouth agape, Dib watched Gir slap Zim across the face. He really has to take time to assess the things he's been seeing, later. 

Zim, rubbing his cheek, stared in shock at his servant. Gir then held Zim's shoulders and shook him. 

"I AM SICK of YOU and your EMOTIONAL CONSTIPATION! Day and night you've been whinging and crying over this science man and now you act like you don't care! YOU DON'T CARE!?" 

"I DON'T!" Zim shouted back, unable to stop Gir from taking him by the collar and shaking him further. 

"YOU DON'T?" 

"I DON'T!" 

"THEN WHY DOES IT  _ MATTER _ ? GO, DON'T GO! MAKES NO DIFFERENCE, RIGHT?" 

Gir then stops shaking Zim, waiting for him to react. Zim hesitates, his frown deepening. "Right."

"SO GO!" Gir gestured to Dib, who could only stare. "GET OUT OF MY FACE! DO SOMETHING WITH THE LITTLE TIME YOU SUPPOSEDLY HAVE LEFT AND STOP WASTING MINE!" 

After a moment of grunting and muttering, Zim concedes."Fine."

"Wait, did that just-" 

"Okays!" Gir announced, pleased. He then removed himself, squeaking his way to the kitchen with a smile. Did he just get bossed around by his own robot, Dib thought. He shook his head. It was good enough. There's no use asking questions. 

"So…" Dib says eventually. "Are you gonna follow me?" 

"Hm. Gimme a moment." 

Dib stood awkwardly, trying to asses what he had just seen as he waits for Zim to return with his odd pile that is now meshed together into a strange shape. 

"I'm taking this with."

-

The movie escapes Dib as he bikes with Zim sitting behind him, jacket covering his antennae. His little project sat in his lap. The added weight makes Dib huff with every press against the pedals. 

"I still don't understand you."

"What?" 

"Why-" Zim sighs, "Why would you want me and your… father to be together so badly."

"Well," Dib thought over Gaz's reasoning, deciding not to tell that to Zim. He instead opts for the first thought that comes to his mind. "I don't care about you - it's just that… these past few months, dad's been really happy, and I guess I didn't notice until you," Dib grunts, "until you weren't around any more."

Dib exhales as he stops, taking notice of the fire hydrant ahead. 

"Hm," Zim mumbles in acknowledgement, "I suppose…" 

They say nothing for the remaining duration of the ride. 


End file.
